The Lust Written Smirk
by KyoKaraMaohGirl
Summary: More than just a Smutty, Yaoi filled fic. How does Alex know Desmond? Why does have such strong feelings after only around 2 months? What will happen to our favourate assassin? Rated M for a reason! Don't like, don't read! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The random story about nothing in particual is about to commence! Sit back, relax and enjoy is random story that I had stuck in my head!

Also, I don't mention this, but it is set in some random place in Italy, not Montonirggi or however its spelt :3.

Warning: if you don't like smut, Yaoi or DesmondxAlex then GTFO please

Thank you :3

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Alex stared at the startled and worried man trembling in front of him, the great desendent of 2 of the worlds greatest assassins, had just witnessed his friend and bodyguard brutally murder some pursuing templars. As the giant blood soaked blade moulded back into Alex's arm, many tendrils grabbed his victims many body parts, consuming them one by one.

Desmond felt horrified, this man,

'How the hell did he do that? What the hell is he? A monster? Lucy and the guys said he was fine, only some guy the creed sent over to protect them while they worked.'

Desmonds whirling tornado of thoughts were abruptly halted as he looked up to the man, his bright blue orbs were staring into his own chocolate ones as if he was studying him.

"You don't have to be afraid Desmond." Alex whispered,

"How... Could I not be?"

Alex felt like battering himself, Damn! He should have been more careful, maybe he could have just knocked Desmond out before taking care of the food following them, He fucking wouldn't be in this mess!

"I'll be straight with you Desmond, I'm was not sent by your creed, and I am the Blacklight virus and-"

"THEN, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?" Desmond shouted, but was quickly shut up when an in humanly strong hand clamped itself around his mouth and pushed him into a convenienly placed wall.

"I... Don't like to be intruped." Pure fear was in Desmond's wide eyes, Alex sighed. "I'm here because I'm want to protect someone, that someone still cared for me, even though they knew I am a monster made by Gentek's hands, that person saw under my hood and understood me..." (A.N: in this story there is no Dana... Sorry, I just really don't like her!)

Alex brought his hips up and started to slowly grind up against the frozen man, earning a small blush and a whimper, muffled by his pale hand, Desmond looked up again only to see lust and love filled eyes, beautiful blue that could look in his very soul was now clouded by... 'Oh God, don't tell me-'

Alex's knee went up knocking Desmond's groin, he gasped, desmond just hoped that this was just a wacky dream from the ANIMUS.

"You Desmond, are the only one... And I am not going to let you go, I came here for you, not the other 3 weird shits, the shits that put you into that chair, they erased what part of my there was inside of you, those memories... Gone... and now the time has come to finally make you mine and mine alone! Now are you going to come quietly or are you going to play hard to get."

Confusion, Horror, embarrassment, Shock. These and more were the emotions swirling around in Desmond's head,

'What the fuck was this guy on?' He had to get out of there, quick! As soon as he saw an opening he pulled the man off and made a run for it,

"Thank god!" He muttered to himself, blush still lingering on his face,

'It was all a joke Desmond, your going to run back and you'll see everyone laughing about how much you fell for him- their PRANK, fell for the prank! Ha frinkin' HA'

Little did he know, the man he left wanted this. An evil, manic and lust written smirk played on his lips as he watched his 'love' vanish.

"I love it when he runs, more fun for me then!"

*5 days later :D*

I met the face of Lucy as I woke up from the white void which is the ANIMUS load screen, 'She gets prettier everyday.' I mused to myself as I climbed out, looking for a drink, "Well 4 hours is enough for today Desmond, get some rest." She ordered as she held out some cola,"You too Shaun, guard duty for you tonight," she beamed, almost proudly as said British man huffed, mumbled a quick 'Wanker' to her before he went to his room for a wink or 2.

I nodded and whispered a quick thanks before wandering to my room, over to the large window and sat in the large recliner chair, I gazed out at the bumbling streets of modern Italy, and amused myself in my own thoughts. Many on Ezio and on how Italy has changed so much, some on what his life would have been like it he would have stayed on the farm but only one was about the old bodyguard, the guy fucked off after saying he was the... Black-Light-Virus, bull shit, the guy must have been high. I may have been high, a sword for an arm, I must have been drunk or something...

'I never found out that guys name...'

*Change of the tense :3*

After a while, desmond grew bored. 'Some say there aren't enough hours in the day, I say there are to many...' He giggled to himself and stood, left the room and gazed around watching Rebecca look though endless streams of code, Shaun looking up various place the Apple may be and Lucy was looking into a newly hacked Absergo database of anymore clues. He walked back in and sighed, there wasn't anything for him to do he only went back and stared out the window again.

He stood like this for about a minute... Content...

...

Suddenly, He felt like he couldn't breath, the air he once had was force out of his lungs faster than you could say 'What the hell?!' He was about to turn and punch the lights out of whoever or whatever had caught him but found that he couldn't move, he couldn't breath, and his hands gripped on to this 'rope' around his waist. Except this wasn't a rope, it was slick... Gooey and thin. Wrapped multiple times around him.

He pulled it to escape its hold, but for every inch, every centimetre, he managed to pull the thing away from him, it only tighten more, making escape impossible for him.

Lucy, sensing something out of the ordinary (at least their 'ordinary') jumped up and went to Desmond's room, she opened the door and gasped. "GUYS, Get your asses here NOW!"

"Lu-cy...?" Desmond struggled for oxygen, let alone words as the others gazed at him helplessly. The wires were now making their way up his chest, pulled his hoodie and shirt up with it, Desmond tensed at this, but soon involuntary relaxed as the restrains began to massage him,

just squeezing him tighter and tighter and tighter.

"What the fuck is that thing!?" Rebecca exclaimed loudly, sweat dripping down her forehead as she watched in fright.

"Cobra?" Shaun inquired,

"Its way to long, but it-"

"Can... Y-you guys... Ge-t it off-f?!" Desmond stuttered but tried to look angry, he saw black dots in his vision, was this the way his was going to die, some snake like thing just came out of no where and choked him to death, he can't die from that, Atlair and Ezio would be ashamed!

The wires stroking him slowly and gently despite its death hold of the man, making him blush and slightly aroused and when this happened(when desmond thought it couldn't get worse) the thin tendrils thought it would be the best time to quickly strip off his top, wrapped themselves around Desmond's shoulders and arms with the same iron grip and slowly began to lift him of the ground, the young man closed his eyes, seeming relaxed through the feather-like touches, awaiting whatever was coming to him.

...

"I love your submission Desmond, the way you give in..." Desmond eyes bolted open and he gulped at the sound of the voice, he was met by the same clear blue,

"Though I wonder rather see you in pleasure than pain, the pleasure only I can give."

Tears built up in Desmond's eyes, it was true, all of it.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM YOU SCUMBAG!" Shaun screamed while throwing a book at him, only to caught and casually dropped by the man that had appeared from the black and red mass.

"Who are you to talk to me in such a manner?" Alex said coldly. Not even bothering to look in the other 3's direction, only keeping his eyes on a cute and whimping Desmond.

"LUCY, REBECCA AND SHAUN YOU SON OF A-" a hand clasped itself on Rebeccas shoulder to stop her, her looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Do I look like I care?" Alex Deadpanned

"We TRUSTED YOU!" Lucy shouted back to hopefully pang some gulit into the monster, she was ignored.

"YOU said you would protect us!" Shaun, was also ignored.

"Did I ever say I would protect you?"

Stunned, the 3 looked at each other in disbelief, but how did Desmond, little subject 17, gain the trust and love (though they called in wanting) of this horrifying beast?

Alex growled at the others and turn back to the withering form in his grasp. "Desmond" Alex cooed into said man's ear, his head was tilted up by another tendril and heslowly peered at the man in front of him obedently, not wanting to be anger the person.

"I will answer all your questions in time, but first we will get out of here, we have obviously over stayed our welcome..." He smirked and leaned in and pecked Desmonds temple, many more ropes like things erupted from the youth's back and entangled themselves around Desmond even more, now nearly all of desmond was covered in black tentacles, a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Don't cry my love, you'll be forever safe around me, you will no longer hurt and I will calm you... Trust me and only me Desmond, Love me and only me." And with those words, he fell unconscious.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Arrrrrrrr, DONE!

This is most likely going to be carried on and all reviews, follows and favs are greatly appreciated! THANKS FOR READING

:3


	2. Chapter 2

HI, I know not many have read or reviewed since I only uploaded the first chapter under 48 hours before this one, but I just got the Cutest (meaning sexiest) storyline in my head right now, I had to write it. And I quote Danisnotonfire, 'Would you rather your daughter be into creative writing or sniffing crack off a prostitute...'

Well enjoy!

**WARNING WARNING, you are about to read some Alex!Possessive X Desmond.**

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Please tell me you just saw what I just saw..." Lucy murmured in disbelief as she slowly glanced at the other 2, the British man showed a confused and worried expression as his eyes met the blond's, while the other looked like she want to murder something... Anything!

"The random guy we thought we could trust."

"Yes" they deadpanned in unison,

"-just came and kidnapped Desmond-"

"Yes"

"-Using his secret monster powers..."

They stayed for a while, just, JUST... How would you feel in this situation!?

"How do we, ya know, get him back then, so we can save the world?" Lucy asked, looking up hopefully.

"We could use this," Rebecca said, her mood lightening a little as she wondered back in to the main room, others following, "The templars fitted Desmond with a tracking chip that I was able to tap into, its quite old but I can track it from my laptop."

"That's great Becca." Lucy Beamed at her fellow female companion.

"Yes, yes but how old Rebecca, that bloody monster and Desmond could be anywhere right now and its most likely they are going to keep on the move."

The female sighed and moved back to her 'Baby', "Well let's get packed up, we got a long week ahead."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

There was a sudden tug at his waist, he didn't want to move but this feeling grew more and more uncomfortable, he dared open his eyes, but tried to anyway, expecting to see just, nothingness. He expected either a white void of the ANIMUS or a black void where the dead lay for enternity, but instead, he was met with a bland ceiling.

His head began to burn as he tired to remember what the hell happened and how he got there, wherever 'there' was...

He tilted his throbbing head up to look around, 4 blank walls that matched the ceiling with 2 shitty pieces of art on the far wall, a large window with a brilliant view of a brick wall was on the right and a door that looked like it had gone through a war on the left.

"Arh, shit..." Desmond moaned to himself as he forced his aching body up into a sitting position, "...Drink." He whispered, tiredness overwhelming him.

He just wanted to get out of there, he would try to remember about the awesome party or whatever he did the night before later, he wanted to find his way back to Lucy and Becca and Shaun (well not really Shaun) and sleep off the shit he was slipped.

But as he shuffled off the bed and stood up, his waist was pulled back, causing him to fall on the bed, he tried again, with was forced back again.

He looked down...

"ARGH!" He screamed he saw the thin ropes holding on to him, this erupted a sea of memories that flooded him, his hand clamped to the side of his head as they brought a banging headache with them too.

As they passed, his mind went into panic mode, so it was true, he WAS the Blacklight Virus, the same virus that Gentek and BlackHawk tried to stop in Manhatten, that same virus that had captured him... So many odd days ago... He didn't actually know how long he was out.

"Oh god is he going to kill me!?" That's right, maybe he had Information that the monster wanted, maybe he worked for Absergo now and had *gulp* brought him back... He began to shiver at the thought.

The wires sensed the fear radiating of the boy and began to massage him slowly, they climbed up his back and relaxed him, pushing deeply into his skin, as they did this they,

1. Alerted more tendrils to join them.

2. Began slowly dragging off his trousers.

3. Told the 'Master' that he had awoken.

Desmond felt calm all of a suuden, he concentrated on the wonderful feeling of relaxation these things were giving him. He looked around the room a little more, now that escaping wasn't his... First priority.

It was obviously some sort of Motel, and a rundown one at that, dirt, makeup, alcohol and other things were all over the walls that were once white. And taken by the smell, this place musn't have been cleaned in weeks.

Desmond sighed as he was drowned in calmness, he didn't care that he was now being picked up and placed back onto the bed.

Then the door was opened quitely and a shadowed figure walked in smuggly as he took in the relaxed man on the dirty bed, he sat next to the boy, slowly panting for air, his chest rising and falling slowly. He smirked, and bet $1 million that the boy hadn't even realised that his abducter was there.

"How are you Desmond?" Alex inquired,

Desmond eyes shot open and saw the man, rage suddenly bubbled up from no where and he snapped up with his assassin speed to throw a quick punch at the biomass monster. What he didn't expect was that he would catch it perfectly in his cold pale palm.

"Oh come on Desmond, are you angry still? I thought you had surrendered." The cheek was evident in his mocking voice as he pulled Desmond's hand towards his heart. Said boy pulled his hand back to his chest as he tried to get off the bed, forgetting about the binds already around him, pulling him up into there air with one quick tug.

Alex tutted, "You were always a forgetful one."

"Fuck you, you dick!" As he tried another punch,

"Why, Desmond you aren't trying to escape are you?" He playfully grabbed his fist again and pulled him closer.

"What if I was?! ANYONE! HELP! LUCY, BECCA, SHAUN!" He yelled hoping, praying that someone would hear his pleas.

Alex felt a bit of anger come up by that, but pushed it down and stared into chocolate eyes "I told you to only trust me, no one is coming Desmond, and you don't need anyone to come here, your happier here."

"Don't tell me when I'm happy like you can control that you fucking freak." He took that one to far, the icy blue eyes struck pure fear into him, 'Oh shit...'

"You will not speak to your master that way!... It looks like you, need to be reminded of your place."

He began walking away, relief came to the floating boy before the figure stopped again, his hand suddenly moulded and shifted into 5 ravor sharp claws they sparkled in the sunlight that was suddenly blocked by the newly drawn curtains. Some holes in said curtains were the only light source they both now had.

... Silence...

"... Bind Him." He ordered, and the tendrils did exactly what they were told.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Oh motherfucking SNAP!

Next chapter is going to be sexy :3

See you in a BIT!


	3. Chapter 3

**AGHHH!**

This was so hard to write, I almost died several times, but here it is!

And thank you all who reviewed, faved and followed! I was literally always excited to read my E-mail notifications about you guys :D.

But anyway, let us BEGIN! Enjoy!

**WARNING! You know what is in this Chapter, Wink Wink... Wink!**

Alex x Desmond. Very kinky, lemony and sexy. And Alex is like super possessive! :3 YAOI

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Bind him." Alex ordered, and many tendrils obeyed his command, they zipped through the air in record time and whirled around their prey hovering in the air. As lots more joined the first batch around his middle, Desmond ignored what happened back at the base and yanked them from his middle, trying desperately to get away and put as many doors, buildings and continents behind him and his former protector, now freak. He weakly believed that if he tugged hard enough, the monster would slip up.

But unfortunately, that was never meant to be as a minute later, he began to fatigue, his movements slowed and his previous strength starting to wither. Alex however just stood their, arms crossed, smirking and tutting, " You should know by now my love, that that's not going to work."

"Don't call me that!" Desmond growled,

However his waist was given a firm squeeze as punishment, his breathe hitched as his mind went blank with panic, the ropes forcefully pulled Desmond higher up until he was dangling at least 2 metres off the nasty carpet, Alex wondered leisurely over to the bed and sat at the bottom, staring seductively in to Desmond wide terrified orbs.

"I told you Desmond... No one is coming, I will protect you. But it appears you need a bit of... Convincing, and trust me Desmond, I can be very persuasive." The tendrils then tugged Desmond's dark blue sweat pants and chucked them on to the ground unceremoniously, leaving Desmond completely naked,

'Wait, when was I not wearing any boxers!' His mind screamed as he looked back, the restraints then proceeded to drag Desmond's wrists and ankles together and attached them to the wall and the bed, he carried on moving despite how fruitless it was. The black slimy wires just pulled at his waist again to keep him still.

"So your waist is you weak spot eh... Interesting" He mused as he inspected the blush on his preys cheeks.

Alex was quite amused by the way the boy struggled, his attempt at freedom that were so obviously in vain, it made him look helpless and adorable, but also he hated the way the boy thought he still had a choice in this. He would have to fix that...

It took the next couple of minutes before Desmond's movements began to slow more and the tendrils to gain a solid grip of their victim.

Desmond squeezed his eyes shut for he new what was going to happen, He didn't even know the guy and yet he was going to-

He stiffened as he felt an ice cold hand lightly touch his chest and stroke him slowly, he shivered and tried to pull away.

Alex smiled evily as he shuffled on to the bed and straddled the boys hips, the virus leaned down to desmond face, his nose almost touching Desmond's, their breath mingled and bodies reacted at the tension and closeness of their bodies.

Desmond opened his eyes, unsure of what was going to happen, just to be met with a pair of cold, strong lips slamming into his own. He gasped in which Alex slipped his tongue into his mouth and he easily got the domanice he carved for. Soon, the need to breath became to much and Desmond moved away, he was so confused at why his body was reacting, why he easily submitted to this freak of nature,

And why out of all thing, this thing chose him out of all people?!

Alex then attacked his neck with no mercy, biting and sucking, quickly marking him as his and soon blood began to seep though a particaully large bite that he quickly licked away, savouring the taste.

"S-sadist..." Desmond stuttered at Alex, who had pushed his finger on his mouth to encourage silence.

"Hush, you'll feel good soon."

"If your just going to Fuck me and then eat me, I suggest you do it now." That rewarded him with another harsh tug on his surely bruised middle.

"And do you think I would have bothered for even two seconds of foreplay if I didn't care?"

Desmond didn't get a chance to think about what had been asked was he felt the cold hand slowly move down towards his abdomen and then to his now sensitive thighs. A low moan erupted from Desmond at this new feeling and felt ashamed, it was if he was asking for more from his captor, this was not how an assassin should act.

Alex carried out this motion until Desmond was fully hard, the moans and groans from the other man spurred him on and soon he came back up to kiss Desmond again, but this time more gently, more reassuringly.

"I promise you my love, I will help you remember me." He then shifted to the bed side table nest to him and fiddled around in the draw until he pulled out a bottle of lube and coated his fingers in it.

He then ordered his tendrils to flip him over and 'distract him. They did this and then slowly wrapped themselves around Desmond dick, stroking and pulling whenever it please, making there Desmond a moaning pile of gloop. Alex then slowly pushed his slick finger into Desmond, earning a gasp and some weak struggles,

"What, would you rather me use my biomass?" He whispered into his ear, then licking it to produce a more potent blush. He moved back and pushed another finger in, scissoring him and then added a third, in which he started to pump him and find 'That' spot.

Desmond arched and tried to bury the man's finger into him as they brushed his sweet spot, sending sparks up his body, he needed more, he was to far gone to stop. And when the fingers came out of him, he whimpered in disappointment which cause the older man to chuckle.

"What do you want? Tell me Des, or I won't know." He teased, stopping all motion, waiting for a reply.

"Fuck...Me" Desmond whispered,

"What was that, I didn't hear you."

"Alex, Just Fuck me hard!" He shouted.

Their was silence and Desmond couldn't bear it, did he just piss off the other and how?

"I appears that... You can still remember..."

The confusion and many question he wanted to ask were halted by the sound of pants unzipping, he was going to do it.

"I don't remember telling you my name..."

He didn't wait any longer, he pushed himself straight into the boy with no hesitation as they both groaned in unison, he started moving slowly, so they could both get used to the uncomfortable feeling but not to long after began to move faster, a then sheet of sweat clamped Desmond's hair to his forehead as he arched into his, begging for more as the need for release multiplied with every thrust, soon the tendrils where attacking his dick again forcing him over the edge into orgasm, he screamed as he came everywhere and shuddered when he felt a warm liquid fill him to the brim, alerting him that his captor had finished too. After what seemed like forever he felt the restrains on his wrist and ankles leave and slither back under the others skin, only leaving a few still around his middle.

Alex got up and headed of the door, only to look back in awe of what he had done.

"Sleep." He order, and sleep he did.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Lucy I have his co-ordinates," Rebecca said proudly as she pointed to the screen of her computer. "It seems like he is around 55 miles away from where we are, we could reach him by nightfall if we go now."

"Well Done Bec" she said, smiling at her Best friend, "Shaun... SHAUN WE ARE LEAVING TO GET DESMOND, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

I have died, like seriously this was so embarrassing to write, but I hope you enjoyed it, I am going to get started on the next chapter soon so you will not have to what long :D

Tell me what you think and if I made any horrible mistakes! THANKS


End file.
